Paparazzi
by Helzebet
Summary: Tweek, fotógrafo aficionado bajo las ordenes de Cartman y con cierto gusto de acosar a... cierta persona. Craig, el típico cantante famoso que no esta satisfecho con su carrera y que busca hacer lo que realmente quiere."-Yo te puedo ofrecer muchas cosas."


**Título:**Paparazzi.

**Categoría:**Romance/Drama

**Advertencias: **UA, slash.

**Capítulo****: **1/(¿?)

**N/A**: Lo había prometido desde hace tiempo y aquí está mi tan esperado fanfic (¡YAY!), me esforcé mucho, sobre todo me la pase leyendo y leyendo, hasta encontrar errores, aun así, se que varios se me escaparon, les agradecería que me señalaran cualquier error.

Los primeros párrafos del fanfic es de una canción llamada Paparazzi (y no, no es la de Lady Gaga), es de una artista sur-coreana llamada Kan Mi Youn, se las recomiendo que la escuchen (y cuando tengan tiempo búsquenla traducida, entenderán porque le puse al fanfic así).

Bueno, sin más rodeos, empecemos.

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de South Park ni la canción de Paparazzi me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños.**

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**Paparazzi.**_

_"Ansioso, me he vuelto ansioso e inseguro..._

_Vagamente pasan los días, estoy enloqueciendo._

_No puedo hacer eso más, simplemente no lo puedo soportar._

_Hasta que me veas, hasta que me ames._

_No puedo detenerme hasta que te des cuenta,_

_¡Que yo soy tu fan más grande!"_

_**Paparazzi - Kan Mi Youn ft. Eric & Starring Kim Hyung Jun.**_

Suspiro con pesadez mientras miraba a su alrededor, era la quinta vez en la semana que lo entrevistaban, esta vez para un revista de adolescentes o algo así. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y con la otra tomó la botella de agua que se encontraba en la mesa enfrente de él. Tomó un poco de agua y se removió de su asiento, la señorita que lo entrevistaba le estaba comenzando a hartar.

—Por último— ¡vaya! hasta que la tipa se daba cuenta que se moría de aburrimiento.- — ¿Te gustaría darle un mensaje a tus fans? — Cualquiera que hubiera visto su cara hubiera pensado que le acababan de echar un balde de agua fría por su espalda, es más, si hubiera estado tomando agua (como hace unos segundos) lo más probable es que la hubiera escupido en la cara de la periodista (que ganas no le faltaban).

—Pues… bueno, yo…— Fue en ese instante en el que su manager, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, alzo la cara de su hermosa blackberry y fue a socorrerlo.

—Señorita, si no tiene más preguntas, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para nuestra próxima cita— La reportera volteo al oír que le hablan y solo basto un segundo para que Craig Tucker saliera corriendo de ahí como alma que se lleva el diablo. Llego a su habitación, sabiendo que no podía ir a dar una vuelta, ya que probablemente, los paparazzi lo seguirían hasta cansarse (aun no entendía como ellos no se cansaban) y el no estaba de humor para soportar su acoso.

Lentamente, dejo que sus parpados se cerraran para que Morfeo viniera a abrazarlo, _gran error Craig,_ olvidaste que los paparazzi no necesitaban que estuvieras afuera de tu casa para perseguirte.

O acosarte.

….

Tweek Tweak (como era conocido en el bajo mundo) era un experto en su trabajo. Todos los medios sabían que si querían conseguir una foto o video de algún evento importante o alguna persona, en especial celebridades, debían de acudir con él. A Tweek no se le hacía gran cosa su labor, pero lo disfrutaba al máximo, sobre todo cuando le pedía fotos de su artista favorito: Craig Tucker. Sin embargo, no se podía dar el lujo de vigilarlo en todo momento, debido a que su jefe Cartman, le daba un montón de pedidos. Pero hoy era su día libre y nadie se lo podía echar a perder.

Se encontraba enfrente de la casa de su amada celebridad, cuidadosamente escondido para que no lo atraparan y debido a su pequeño cuerpo, le era muy fácil hacerlo. Estaba entre los arbustos del inmenso jardín y aunque tenía una hermosa vista de la sala, ya no le servía el punto en el que se encontraba, su "estrella" había salido volando del lugar y al parecer había huido a su habitación, claro, según sus cálculos. Empezó a buscar con la mirada algún lugar que le permitiera ver a su artista más de cerca, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el otro punto que utilizaba en estos casos.

Tomó el último trago de café de su termo y se dispuso de ir, necesitaría de mucho valor para subir ahí.

Logro escabullirse del jardín central al jardín derecho, que era el lugar que quedaba cerca de la habitación de Craig, tuvo que luchar con sus nervios para hacer las cosas bien y no ser cachado, pero ahora sus nervios le impedían pensar con claridad al ver lo que tenía que hacer.

Para poder ver la habitación de Tucker, era necesario subir por un enorme árbol que daba directo a su ventana y aunque lo había hecho ya varias veces, el miedo que sentía era igual a la primera vez que lo hizo.

— ¡Argh! ¡Demasiada presión!— Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando su celular sonó, poniéndolo más nervioso aún. Buscó desesperadamente su móvil, si solo llegara a oírlo alguien, podrían darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, entonces se lo llevarían a la cárcel, donde los policías abusarían de él y acabaría muerto y nunca más volvería a verlo…

— ¿Hola? — Hablo débilmente, después de encontrar su celular en su bolsillo izquierdo, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Cartman, pero estaba seguro de que si no contestaba en ese mismo instante, su jefe lo estaría buscando y se pondría muy furioso.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios andas? — Tweek dio un brinco desde su lugar, solo pudo decir que era su día libre, pero Cartman no lo dejo en paz. — ¡Pregunte donde andas! ¡No que si hoy era tu jodido día libre! — Le iba a mentir diciendo que andaba por algún café, cuando vio a alguien salir de la puerta principal, se tiro al piso rápidamente, apagando en el acto su celular.

Realmente esperaba que los arbustos y las florecitas lo taparan.

….

Damien no podía deshacerse de la estúpida reportera, cada vez que abría la boca para decirle algo, la tipa tergiversaba todo y lo transformaba en alguna indirecta-directa_."Maldita zorra urgida" _es lo único que pensaba cuando consiguió llevarla hasta la puerta, después se desquitaría con Craig por dejarle el trabajo sucio.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, esperaron un poco para que trajeran el coche de la periodista. Podían ser solo unos minutos, pero la chica era tan desesperante que le parecieran horas, decidió ignorarla todo lo posible. Miro el jardín, era tan hermoso y lleno de vida, que lo ponía enfermo, entonces recordó la forma en la que Craig salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Miraba fijamente hacia la ventana de la habitación de su amigo, cuando pudo ver una mancha amarilla, por unos instantes creyó que solo era su imaginación pero, ¡ahí estaba otra vez!

Muy bien, ahora si tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Se dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Cariño? ¿Dónde vas? — Se oyó un grito agudo. Cierto, lo había olvidado, estaba con la reportera, pero no importaba. La tipa tarde o temprano regresaría, ya tendría tiempo de remendar su error.

Recorrió el pasillo de la entrada hasta llegar a las escaleras, las subió lentamente mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Cuando llego a la habitación de su _querido amigo_ (nótese el sarcasmo), abrió la puerta de golpe con una patada, le dio risa ver como Craig se sobresalto, tanto que se cayó de la cama.

Si bien, la recamara de Craig no era la gran cosa desde su punto de vista, podía llegar a ser la envidia de cualquier adolescente. En las paredes predominada el negro, pero solo se lucia en ciertas partes por que estaba mayormente tapizado con posters de diferentes artistas. Del lado izquierdo, a un costado de la cama, se podía apreciar una pantalla de plasma realmente grande, junto algunas consolas de videojuego y unos pufs. Enfrente, a lado de la ventana, había como un escalón en el que estaban colocados diferentes instrumentos de música.

—Tú, idiota, levántate. — Damien pateo los costados de Craig, ya que este todavía seguía en el suelo medio dormido y medio adolorido. Craig solo se rodo un poco para poder sostenerse de su cama, sin embargo, todavía no estaba despabilado, ya que le costó agarrarla.

— ¡Párate que necesito hablar contigo! — Damien volvió a patear a Craig, esta vez con más fuerza, provocando que Craig se despertara por completo y le lanzara un golpe a Damien, este solo se dio un paso atrás, mientras tomaba su cigarro y lo tiraba al piso para apagarlo.

— ¡Que chingados quieres! — Grito Craig, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

— ¡Tú no tienes la autoridad para gritarme! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti!

— ¡Déjate de idioteces y dime qué quieres de una jodida vez!

—Bueno— Hablo con el tono más tranquilo del mundo, mientras se acercaba a Craig y se alejaba de él, en dirección de la ventana. — He notado que tu palabra tabú es _fan_ y no entiendo porque. Es más, deberías de aprovechar para hacer publicidad, fama o como quieras verlo. Por ahora, te lo estoy dejando pasar, pero tienes que empezar a preocuparte por tus fans, recuerda que son ellos quienes escuchan tu música.

Damien no podía ver la expresión de Craig, pero se la imaginaba por su silencio. Se dedico a observar en la ventana en busca de la mancha amarilla que había visto unos momentos antes, dejando que en la habitación solo se oyera el ruido de sus respiraciones.

—No es que no quiera hablarles, pero no le encuentro sentido decirle algo a una bola de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas que no saben apreciar la buena música. — Craig hizo una pausa para respirar y procesar todo lo que había dicho, queriendo creer que todo era una mentira, pero no era más que la cruel verdad. Las personas que escuchaban su música, eran adolescentes que creían que era guapo, que estaba de moda o que simplemente era genial, estaba seguro de que todos coincidían de que el tenia el suficiente talento pero no le servía de nada si se dedicaba a hacer pura música basura.

-Tú también eres una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, pero…piénsalo.

Iba a responderle con su típica señal del dedo de en medio pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, Damien había salido de su habitación.

….

Después de que paso el peligro, un poco más de café y una pastilla mágica, consiguió subir al dichoso árbol, de hecho, estaba a punto de llegar a la rama en donde podría acomodarse y ver tranquilamente a su estrella sin que nadie lo viera, pero sintió ligeros temblores. En un principio los ignoro, creyendo que podía ser el efecto de su estrés o del medicamento que acababa de tomar, pero los temblores aumentaban y aumentaban a tal grado que tuvo que sostenerse de otro rama, para no caer, sus pies estaban en el aire y tiro su mochila para aligerar el peso, una caída de esta altura, si bien no lo mataría, lo dejaría fracturado de un brazo o un pie, no podría hacer bien su trabajo y Cartman no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, lo mataría. Así que prácticamente, daba lo mismo.

— ¡Aaaaa! — Trataba de no gritar muy fuerte, pero realmente le era imposible mantener la calma, sobre todo en situaciones como esta. Pronto, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su mejilla, Tweak no imaginaba que alguien estaba disfrutando el espectáculo que daba.

En el suelo, Damien se encontraba dando fuertes patadas al árbol, cualquier humano normal se hubiera roto la pierna de solo aplicar la misma fuerza que él, pero claro, el no era un humano normal, por favor, él ni siquiera era humano. Él era el hijo de Satanás, el temible Lucifer o como quieran llamarlo, mucha gente rumoreaba cosas de él, que en parte eran falsas y en parte ciertas…

Y una de las cosas que la gente decía, era que disfrutaba del dolor y fracaso de los demás, cosa que era cierta, como lo que hacía en este momento, disfrutar ver como el chico rubio temblaba del miedo. No se había equivocado al creer ver una mancha amarilla entre los árboles, subió al cuarto de Craig para comprobar si tenía la razón y en efecto, cuando observo por la ventana de la habitación del pelinegro lo vio. Llego a la conclusión que debía de ser algún fan loco y obsesionado, un paparazzi o algún reportero, así que no dudo ni un segundo en hacer toda su estancia en la mansión lo _más agradable._

Comenzaba a aburrirse de torturar al chico, cuando oyó que la voz del pequeño rubio se oía cada vez más cerca y en auto reflejo, Damien estiro sus brazos para atrapar justo a tiempo, al muchacho que acababa de caer.

"Nada mal, es completamente adorable" Fue lo que pudo pensar Damien cuando vio al rubio entre sus brazos completamente indefenso y temblando. Tweak al sentir que no cayó en el piso, si no todo lo contrario, sentía como unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaban, abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a su salvador.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa? — Tweak se quedo mudo de la vergüenza y se ruborizo completamente al ver que su salvador no era nada más ni nada menos que un chico muy guapo, de cabello negro y ojos carmesí. De nuevo, no soporto mucho la impresión y se desmayo.

Damien solo suspiro y lo llevo adentro de la mansión.

* * *

><p>Bien, terminé el primer capítulo y espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí. Se aprecian enormemente los reviews de halagos y críticas constructivas.<p> 


End file.
